Footprints On My Heart
by SilkyButterflyWings
Summary: Takes place in New Moon right when Edward leaves. Instead of Sam, Embry finds Bella. This is how this went down. Beginning is sweet, humor on the way. After all, these are teenage boys. R&R.  Hey guys! Computer broke...story is on hold for the moment.


**Bella's POV**

"_Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice._

"_Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward._

_I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed._

"_Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin._

_There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage._

_He was gone._

I willed my legs to carry me toward the direction of his departure, hoping I would catch him and beg him to stay. But all my numb legs managed to do was trip over a small tree root. The fall was painless. Probably because I was numb. _Everything_ was numb. The icy wind was still blowing, and I smelled rain in the air.

I wanted to drown.

I don't know how long I stayed where I was - long enough for the rain I'd smelled in the air to pour on me. _My hopes of drowning didn't come true_, I thought dully. Two strong tan arms wrapped under my legs and across my back. Before my mind could even process it, I was being carried through the woods. All I could see was trees passing me by at incredible speeds - either that, or I was _really _dizzy.

I could smell a musky scent, probably from the person holding me.

"You're gonna be okay, Bella," a voice told me. The voice was faintly familiar, but I didn't care enough to look at his face, nor did I have the energy to move my head the few inches to actually _see_. I just let my eyes fall shut. I was cold, wet, and heartbroken.

Sleep came faster than I could've hoped for.

* * *

><p><strong>Embry's POV<strong>

Sam had given my patrol duty around six o'clock in the afternoon. I wasn't too thrilled about it, partly because there was never a new trail. The point of patrolling every day? I didn't see one. But I did it anyway. Not only because my 'Alpha' told me too, but because if I didn't, I'd never hear the end of his bitching. I also had nothing better to do anyway.

What the hell. Why not run a few miles.

My day _did _get a whole lot more exciting than I thought it would, though. When I caught a whiff of one of the Cullens, I thought I was in for a fight. Not even close.

After I found Bella Swan on the ground in the cold rain, crying Cullen's name and begging him to come back, though, I wanted to _shred _him.

As soon as I took her in my arms and looked at her, my heart skipped a beat. Suddenly, I didn't give a fuck if all the Cullens came to fight me for her. I would have killed them _all_. In that split second of looking at the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, all my priorities that I thought were important were gone. She was my priority.

She was my _everything_. I imprinted on her.

_Fuck my life_.

After I realized what just happened, I took off toward her house. The sky was a deep purple, and the rain wasn't letting up any time soon. I had to get her warm and out of the forest quickly. Her lips were turning a bluish color that was worrying me.

It took all but five minutes to get her to her house. Her front yard was full of blue and red flashing lights. Harry Clearwater, Billy and Jake, and a handful of policemen were gathered around. Gauging their expressions, they were definitely searching for Bella. As soon as I appeared out of the woods, it was as if Jacob heard me approach. He turned around and called Charlie.

"She's okay, but she's really cold and wet," I said when Charlie ran up to me. He took her from my arms. I all but bit my tongue to keep me from growling at him. Before he turned around to leave and bring her inside, I stopped him.

"Chief Swan," I asked, "do you think I could come and check on her sometime tomorrow?"

"Uh-"

"I'm just worried about her. I just want to make sure she's okay."

"Sure." was all the response I got before he turned back and started for his house. _Shit_. Jacob caught sight of her and froze, his face showing remorse. He probably felt me staring at him because he turned and gave me a stiff look. I just blinked and turned around, disappearing into the trees and phasing once I was in clear area.

I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was dark haired, dark eyed Bella Swan. I couldn't think straight.

Sam would know what to do, I rationalized. Maybe if I went over and asked him, he might be of some help.

Shit. Wasn't imprinting supposed to be rare? Three out of four weren't very good odds.

I went to Sam's.

"I can't help you on this, Embry."

_What great help he is, _I thought. He was shirtless - like always - with just a pair of boxers on. The bitch didn't even open the door all the way for me, let alone invite me in. What a prick.

"Sam, come on," I complained. "All I can think about is _Bella_."

"Yeah, that's what imprinting does to you." he told me. "Look, maybe it'll be better tomorrow. After you see her."

"She doesn't even know me!"

"Then _get _to know her," he said in a tone that implied, _Duh, dipshit. _"I didn't know Emily well, but I _got to know her._ Jared _got to know _Kim-"

"I get it." I was beginning to think Sam wasn't any help at all. "I'll try to talk to her tomorrow."

Sam sighed, like I was bothering him. I probably was, but I sure didn't give a fuck. "Good, now go get some sleep," he said, then added smugly, "if you _can_."

_Don't be mean. Don't be mean. Just bite your tongue._

I gritted my teeth, "Thank you for the advice, Sam." I said tightly.

"You're very welcome," he laughed before closing the door. I heard the deadbolt lock, leaving a ringing in my ears. _Son of a bitch._

I knocked again, louder than necessary. He unlocked it and opened it, a very aggravated look. "What now?"

"Can I tell her about the secret?"

"Sure, if she doesn't get all freaked out, go for it." he said nonchalantly. "She dated a fucking Cullen. She's gotta be good with weird."

"Good point," I smiled. "Thanks again."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. But if you knock again, I'll fuck you up." The door shut.

"Love you!" I called, knowing he could hear me. I could hear him mutter something about me being a dumbass and figured my work was done for the night.

I jogged back home after that, knowing sleep wouldn't come very easily to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

He was gone, but it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I expected unbearable pain, depression, _anything_. It was like a piece of my heart had been missing as I was lying on the cold ground in the forest, but after I got picked up, it was gone. _Gone_.

Like magic.

Charlie checked on me often, though it wasn't needed. I was fine. Like nothing happened.

"Bells?" my dad stuck his head in my room, a small smile creeping on his face. "Do you remember a boy getting you out the woods?"

"Not really." I answered, shrugging. "No one told me who he was."

"It was Embry Call, from the reservation." he told me. "He's actually here to visit you today." Charlie's voice was soft, as if he didn't want me to get upset.

"Okay," I said. "And Dad," I called to him before he could start downstairs. "I'm fine."

"I'm glad to hear that, Bells." I heard, followed by the sound of his shoes going down the stairs. I could hear the front door open. My dad thanked someone at the door, Embry most probably. A few seconds later, I heard footsteps climbing back up. A soft tap against my door made me smile.

"Come in," I said, the smile remaining. That smile evaporated though, because for the first time I met eyes with Embry Call.

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? I usually don't finish what I start but your reviews might make the difference. MOTIVATION PEOPLE! Anyway, please review. :D<p>

-Ky


End file.
